


Unusual Roommates

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Roomates AU, mentions of drinking, yes hello i love this weird ass pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Most of the time, they just don't work.





	Unusual Roommates

Cana and Lahar just  _didn't work_  as roommates; he was too quiet, neat, orderly, and rule-abiding while she was the exact opposite and then some. Clashing was inevitable, and it could be loud and biting and rancorous.

But whenever he came back to the room, fuming and even more high-strung than usual, Cana would shove a bottle of alcohol into his hands and begin the long, arduous process of dragging out into the light whatever it was that was bothering him.

And whenever she came back to the room, too quiet and uninterested in any of her favorite activities, he'd fuss over her, making sure she bathed, drank something non-alcoholic for a change, and got a decently healthy meal into her and just mother her until she stopped looking quite so fragile.

So most of the time, they didn't work.

But sometimes they did.


End file.
